After
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: "Kau tidak lihat, taichou? Aku sudah move on. Lagipula, aku memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi ruang kerja taichou divisi tiga hahaha…" kelakarnya, "aku ingin lihat bagaimana Otoribashi-taichou menata ruangan yang dulu dipakai Gin."/ Oneshot tentang Rangiku setelah 17 bulan timeskip. RnR?


**A/N: **Sudah 2-3 tahun semenjak saya meninggalkan fandom ini, aaa kangen sekali rasanya. Ha-halo! Salam kenal ya para penghuni FBI yg sekarang ^^ . Entah kenapa saya CLBK dengan Bleach, mungkin karena sudah memasuki arc terakhir? Ah iya, GinRan tetap _memorable_ pair bagi saya dan saya tetep cinta pair ini meski sudah hampir 4 tahun semenjak Gin meninggal dulu ga nyangka aja kalau ternyata mereka canon.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warning: **Mungkin OOC meski saya mencoba untuk membuatnya IC, not AU, maybe AT.

**Timeline**: Setelah _timeskip_ 17 bulan dan Rose telah kembali mengisi posisi kapten divisi 3.

* * *

**After**

Bleach _by_ Tite Kubo

_Cover isn't mine_

.

.

a GinRan fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak pengangkatan _taichou_ divisi 3, 5, dan 9. Mereka bukan orang asing, melainkan memang pemilik jabatan _taichou_ divisi-divisi tersebut seratus tahun lalu, Roujuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, dan Kensei Muguruma. Dengan itu, semua posisi kapten 13 divisi telah lengkap.

Shinigami berambut _blonde_—yang kini telah memiliki gaya rambut berbeda—itu menyesap tehnya pelan ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Matsumoto, kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, 'kan?"

Pemilik nama meletakkan gelas tehnya. "Ah! _Taichou_, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, ia memegang beberapa lembar dokumen yang berstempel khusus _taichou. _

"Dokumen-dokumen ini perlu diterima oleh Otoribashi-_taichou, _bisa kau antar siang ini? Sebab aku harus pergi ke divisi tigabelas."

Hening sejenak. Rangiku terdiam sesaat.

Hitsugaya sepertinya mengerti dengan hal yang sedang dipikirkan wakilnya itu, ia sadar bahwa dirinya salah memerintah, tidak seharusnya ia memerintahkan Rangiku untuk mengunjungi divisi tiga sebab hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan atas Gin. Ia tidak ingin wakilnya kembali bersedih, sejurus kemudian ia berbalik.

"Tidak jadi. Aku sendiri yang akan berkunjung ke divisi tiga, sementara kau yang pergi ke divisi tigabelas, Matsumoto. Katakan pada Ukitake bahwa—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _taichou_," potongnya, "aku yang akan menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Otoribashi-_taichou_, aku tidak masalah jika harus berkunjung ke divisi tiga."

"Tapi, Matsumoto—"

Rangiku meraih dokumen-dokumen yang semula berada di tangan kaptennya. Sebuah senyum simpul terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak lihat, _taichou_? Aku sudah _move on_. Lagipula, aku memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi ruang kerja _taichou_ divisi tiga hahaha…" kelakarnya, "aku ingin lihat bagaimana Otoribashi-_taichou_ menata ruangan yang dulu dipakai Gin."

Hitsugaya tahu, ada sebuah kontradiksi dalam kalimat Rangiku barusan. Ia tahu bagaimana Rangiku berusaha menjadi wanita yang tegar setelah kematian Gin, tahu bagaimana upaya wakilnya itu untuk terus maju ke depan. Namun, ada rasa rindu yang tidak dapat ditutupi. Bila telah demikian maka dirinya tidak punya pilihan, selain membiarkan Rangiku mengunjungi divisi tiga.

.

.

.

Ada rasa senang dan sedih yang sekaligus dirasakan Rangiku ketika melangkahkan kakinya di lorong divisi tiga. Beberapa shinigami divisi tiga yang menjumpainya di lorong, menyambut kedatangan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh itu.

"_Konnichiwa_. Senang melihat Anda kembali mengunjungi divisi kami, Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_!"

Rangiku mengangguk. Lalu, ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang kapten. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu kerap kemari saat Gin masih menjabat sebagai kapten.

"_Na, Rangiku. Kebetulan kau kemari, kesemeknya sudah matang lho… Mau lihat? Kau bisa membawanya pulang nanti, bawakan juga untuk Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_Hei, Rangiku. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau lukisan pohon kesemek dipajang di dinding ruang kerjaku?"_

"_Kau tahu? Izuru wakil kaptenku yang baik, ia menjadi teman yang dapat kupercaya setelah kau, Ran-chan."_

Memori akan pria yang paling berarti baginya itu menyeruak, saat Rangiku telah berada di depan ruang kerja kapten divisi tiga. Ia memejamkan matanya, berandai-andai jika ketika pintu terbuka nanti yang dilihatnya adalah Gin. Seperti dulu. Seperti _biasanya_.

Rangiku menggenggam erat dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bulir bening hampir jatuh dari sudut matanya jika ia tidak segera menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Diusapnya air mata tipis yang hampir terjatuh itu, kemudian ia mengetuk pintu.

Mata abu-abunya menjelajah sekeliling, ia mengamati ruang kapten divisi tiga yang sekarang. Tata letak meja, kursi, rak buku sudah berubah semenjak terakhir ia kemari. Sudah tidak ada lukisan pohon kesemek yang dulu sempat menempel di dinding, digantikan oleh poster-poster penyanyi berambut pirang dari dunia manusia. Di sudut ruangan terdapat beberapa gitar yang dapat dipastikan milik Otoribashi.

"Mungkin kau terkejut melihat ruangan ini telah berubah, ya? Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_," ucap Otoribashi, "maaf, kuharap tidak sepenuhnya melunturkan kenanganmu dengan dia."

Rangiku menggeleng cepat.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa, Otoribashi-_taichou_. Bukan masalah besar kurasa. Dulu 'kan ruangan ini juga milik Anda, yah… kurasa sudah waktunya Anda memiliki kembali ruangan ini."

Otoribashi mengerti. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tentang apa yang menjadi penyebab penerus kursi kapten setelahnya itu—mengikuti Aizen dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Otoribashi memang belum pernah secara langsung berbicara dengan penerusnya itu, pun tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi. Namun, ia kagum atas hal yang dilakukan demi si gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil. Ah, seperti kisah tentang pengorbanan cinta yang kerap ia dengar di lagu-lagu barat—dunia manusia—kesukaannya. Namun, apa yang dialami oleh penerusnya itu ternyata lebih tragis.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas Ichimaru-_kun_, sekaligus apresiasi untuknya atas pengorbanan yang ia lakukan."

Mata Rangiku berubah sayu dan memberikan seulas senyum pada Otoribashi.

"Terima kasih, Otoribashi-_taichou_. Kita memang tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang."

"Sebentar, Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_. Kau tahu? Meski aku memang tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung, namun aku mengetahui Ichimaru-_kun_ semenjak ia masih remaja dulu, saat aku menjabat _taichou_ divisi tiga sementara ia masih menjadi kursi ketiga divisi lima. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan hal tentang dirinya di sini, sebab kau adalah seseorang yang paling berarti baginya, aku yakin kau pun tidak ingin menghilangkan semua tentangnya darimu, 'kan?"

Rangiku mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti atas apa yang dimaksud oleh Otoribashi.

"Maaf. Maksud _taichou_?"

"Aku tidak menebang pohon kesemek yang berada di belakang kantor divisi. Kira-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa kau dan Ichimaru-_kun_ menyukai buah kesemek. Sebentar lagi pohonnya akan berbuah, kau dapat memilikinya."

Seketika itu, mata Rangiku membulat sempurna. Wajah sayunya berubah ceria.

"Terima kasih, Otoribashi-_taichou_! Anda baik sekali."

.

.

.

* * *

Shinigami wanita itu, tidak menggunakan _shihakushou_ shinigami miliknya seperti biasa. Kimono berwarna cokelat bermotif bunga-bunga kini membalut tubuhnya. Tangannya membawa bingkisan kecil, kali ini ia tidak ingin menggunakan hari liburnya untuk tidur maupun belanja ke dunia manusia. Ia pergi ke luar Seireitei.

Bunyi gemerisik daun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Rangiku. Ia menyukai tempat ini tentu. Tempat dimana ia dan Gin pertama bertemu dulu, dan juga tempat dimana ia bisa mengunjungi teman kecilnya… kini.

Rangiku duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan bertuliskan Ichimaru Gin yang ia buat sendiri.

"Gin~ kau tahu tidak? Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Perlahan ia meletakan bingkisan kecil tersebut di depan nisan Gin, lalu membukanya.

"Taraa! Buah kesemek. Sudah matang lho! Kau pasti tidak menyangka bahwa Otoribashi-_taichou_ masih memelihara pohon kesemek yang dulu kau tanam di belakang kantor divisimu. Baik sekali ya? Ah ya… Aku belum cerita padamu ya? Kalau kini ia kembali menjabat _taichou _seperti dulu. Kau pasti tahu dia, 'kan?"

Rangiku bercerita dengan semangat, seolah memang ada Gin yang mendengarnya dari sana.

"Oh, kau juga harus tahu, Gin! Ruang kerjamu dulu sekarang telah banyak berubah. Otoribashi-_taichou_ itu menyukai musik dari dunia manusia, kau bisa bayangkan ada poster-poster penyanyi di dindingnya dan juga ada gitar. Uhm, kurasa Kira akan dapat memainkan gitar nantinya ahaha…"

Sebuah monolog nyatanya, namun Rangiku tidak bosan untuk kemari jika ia sedang merindukan Gin atau merasa ingin berbicara dengannya. Tidak akan pernah bosan mungkin. Rangiku kemudian meletakan telapak tangannya pada ujung nisan.

"Kau lihat, Gin? Aku sudah bergerak maju ke depan, aku mulai mengubah sifat jelekku, aku sudah tidak menangis lagi jika mengingatmu," jedanya, "karena aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirimu, seperti kau yang paling mengerti diriku."

Kedua tangan Rangiku kini menyentuh puncak nisan itu.

"Tapi, meski aku bergerak maju. Kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat sejauh itu demi aku, sepertimu, Gin. Aku juga tidak yakin akan dapat mencintai orang lain, selain dirimu."

Bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan dari sudut mata Rangiku. Kepalanya tertunduk pilu. Selamanya mungkin Rangiku tidak akan melupakan hal heroik yang Gin lakukan demi dirinya. Tidak akan. Ia pun sadar bahwa ucapannya menjadi kontradiksi, kenyataannya ia malah menangis di depan nisan teman kecilnya itu.

Gemerisik daun kembali terdengar. Angin menyentuh lembut helaian rambut jingga yang terjuntai di dekat telinga shinigami itu. Sesosok spirit tak terlihat memeluknya erat.

"_Jangan menangis lagi, Rangiku. Kau harus tetap maju."_

Rangiku seketika terhenyak, ia merasakan sesuatu sempat merengkuhnya tadi.

"Gin!"

Tidak ada jawaban selain bunyi gemerisik daun yang kembali tertangkap di telinganya. Namun, ia yakin tadi tidak salah dengar. Shinigami wanita tersebut menghapus air matanya.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, Gin. Itu yang aku suka darimu. Terima kasih, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Senyum terukir di wajahnya. Rangiku memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun ia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, lebih kuat lagi, lebih tegar lagi, termasuk akan lebih menghargai setiap waktu hidup yang ia miliki—termasuk pula setiap jengkal semangat pengorbanan yang Gin berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

"_Would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?" [Ichimaru Gin, 308]_

_._

"_You must have certainly seen that weakness in me. Thanks, Gin. That's what I loved about you." [Matsumoto Rangiku, 310]_

_._

**~ Selesai ~**

* * *

**A/N: **OOC, ya? Gomennasai T^T Cuma ingin menuliskan ide yang terus muncul di kepala saya tentang bagaimana Rangiku setelah divisi tiga punya kapten lagi, pasti walau sedikit dia jadi inget Gin. Aih, bagi saya GinRan tetep _the most epic couple in Bleach ever_! Mereka saling mencintai meski sama-sama dipendam dalam diam—tidak diutarakan—padahal Gin ingin membuktikan cintanya itu dengan tindakan, akan tetapi ternyata ending yang tidak bahagia buat mereka. Uhm, kalau kata saya sih emang ya… sepertinya tidak ada yg mencintai Rangiku seperti Gin, dan agak susah bagi Rangiku untuk bisa mencintai orang lain selain Gin itu sendiri. Walaupun dalam hal lain ia masih bisa _move on_, tapi soal cinta mungkin tidak, _sorry… just my thought_.

Terima kasih kepada readers yang bersedia membaca, saya memang lama sekali tidak menulis fanfiksi (terutama di fandom Bleach), namun saya harap tidak mengurangi kenyamanan readers sekalian. _Review or comments? _


End file.
